Memories That Were Once Forgotten
by SonicPlayer1225
Summary: On what seems to be a casual summer day, Doof rebuilds an inator that he forgot that he even built. And its ray hits the wrong people.


**A/N: So, I currently lost inspiration on doing Pine Universe due to it not being totally planed out. Although, if any of you would like to continue it, I'd be glad to give it to you.  
So, in the loving memory of Phineas and Ferb, I made this fanfiction. This is the Prologue. I actually made a story outline before writing it, so this might be better than my other fanfics.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. IT IS OWNED BY THE AMAZING DAN AND SWAMPY.**

* * *

It was a hot, sunny day in the downtown area of Danville. The sun has just risen, its rays quickly running through the windows of the homes in the area. One of the rays just so happened to hit the closed eyes of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Both of these imaginative kids' eyes slowly opened with happiness, ready for another day.

"Good morning, Ferb!" – Phineas shouted happily, stretching himself – "It's gonna be a fun day!"

Ferb nodded in agreement, and got out of bed. The two stepbrothers quickly got into their everyday wear and ran downstairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning, boys!" – Linda greeted as she was preparing an omelet for the family – "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, mom!" – Phineas happily explained.

"Well, you two have fun today because I'll have a freestyle concert at the mall today!"

After eating breakfast, the boys sat under the famous tree in the backyard, to think of what they're going to do.

"Any ideas, Ferb?" – Phineas questioned as Ferb raised his elbows.

"Hey, Phineas," – Isabella entered the backyard – "Whatcha' doin'?"

"Thinking of a plan to do today!" – Phineas chuckled – "That phrase sounds so weird I mean, 'to do today to do today!' It's kinda strange."

"Well, you could help me with a patch." – Isabella suggested

"What patch is it?" – Phineas asked

"It's a 'do something that makes no sense whatsoever' patch! I need to do something that makes no sense!"

"Ferb, check our plan-book and show me the weirdest thing we've got!"

After a while, Ferb raised the book and pointed at a page that read "Rubber Tree Farm."

"That's weird enough, right?" – Phineas asked

"By far." – Isabella smiled – "Thanks guys."

"Thanks for what?" – Buford's voice could be heard as he entered the backyard with Baljeet on his shoulder.

"Oh, we're making a rubber tree farm for Isabella's 'weirdest thing possible' patch."

Buford whispered something to Baljeet, and he pulled out a notebook and wrote something down.

"What are you doing today, you creeps?" – Candace shouted from her window

"WE'RE MAKING A RUBBER TREE FARM!" – Phineas said loudly so Candace can hear it.

"Call me when I can bust you." – Candace said and retreated from the window.

"Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

Perry was arriving at his lair to get orders. He sat down on his chair and waited for Monogram to log in.

"Good morning, Agent P." – Monogram greeted – "We… don't really know what Doof's up to, but he has to be up to something. Find him and stop him… whatever he's doing…"

Perry flew off with his chair and arrived at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He entered through the penthouse and posed as he saw Doof standing casually.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," – he turned around – "I'm not going to trap you today, I'm not even doing evil to my standards. Sit down."

Perry sat down on the couch and pointed at the big inator next to him.

"Oh, that." – Doof looked nervous – "That is a machine I found a blueprint for, but never remember building it. It's called the Amnesia-inator. I don't know why exactly I made this, so I installed a 'remember' button so I remember what I built it for. Although it has a side-effect caused by the human brain's structure, so it puts you into an instant, deep sleep so the brain can organize the regained memories."

Perry's eyes widened as he heard the inator's name. He knew if he hit anybody from his host family, they would remember the _day_.

* * *

Meanwhile, the crew was working hard on growing the rubber trees in the backyard. Isabella even called the Fireside Girls for help. A Quirky Worky Song later, they were done.

"Wow, Phineas, this looks great. And weird!" – Isabella awed

"Thank you. Weird is my specialty." – Phineas chuckled at his own joke – "Now let's have fun!"

While they were having fun, Candace was plotting how to bust the boys, waiting for the right time so Linda would arrive.

* * *

Back to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doof was just preparing to make him remember what he built his machine for, but Perry kicked him, causing the machine to tilt and blast its ray to a random direction and explode.

Perry quickly flew off, still hearing Doof's voice from the distance.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

* * *

That random direction was somehow exactly the Flynn-Fletcher residence.

The kids were still playing, when Candace got outside.

"Ooh, you guys are so buste-"

She got interrupted by the ray hitting all of them, and putting them to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Annnd... CUT! This is the prologue so it's not that long.**


End file.
